


Petey-Pie's Field trip Protocol

by maddiebats



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man:Homecoming (2017)
Genre: !!, Father-Son Relationship, Irondad, My First AO3 Post, Protective Tony Stark, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebats/pseuds/maddiebats
Summary: Peters millionth field-trip story, just my take on it!





	Petey-Pie's Field trip Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic ever! I hope you guys enjoy!

\-------

Peter B. Parker was having a bad day. 

like typical- non spidey powers type of bad day

his alarm didn't go off, so he ran out of the apartment without eating anything, he nearly missed his subway, had to stand next to a man who was having a very LOUD conversation right next to his already sensitive ears, and he got called out by his teacher for being late to class. "sorry woke up late." Peter grumbled as he slumped in his seat, a few snickers from behind him as Ned gave him a "sorry buddy" smile.

Mrs Wright- their history teacher shushed her class as she went on with the days courses. Peter rubbed his temples as a headache was blossoming. 

Said boy jumped slightly as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling out the device the message read- "Hey don't forget decathlon practice after school, Mr Harrington has an announcement." Peter sent a thumbs up in the group chat and ignored the text from flash that said. "beter p barker u have my jacket."

He sighed at remembering it was Friday, practice day, and also 'internship 'day meaning Happy would be picking him up, and instead of doing actual work, Peter and Tony would just mess around with his and Tony's suits and end the night in the lab with re-runs of 'The walking dead' and eventually in Tony's couch with a mysterious blanket draped over him that- Tony swears he never put on him!

 

The day dragged, Peter just wanted to go home and sleep for the rest of his life, and with every shrill ring of the bell made his head spark with more pain. He downed 2 Advil but his stupid metabolism didn't do jack to clear his headache. 

"maybe you need more food." Ned said as he slammed his backpack on the table set in the gym for the decathlon team. peter flinched and mumbled about how loud it was. A few minutes later the entire team was seated, some on the stage and others on the floor or in tables. "alright alright before we start practice I have a surprise for all of you."

the class silenced and peter managed to keep his eyes open, thankful for the silence. "as you all know iv'e been hiding the location of this years group trip." 

mumbles went around the room and Harrington held his hands up again, a stack of papers in his grip. "it is very last minute, i need these forms filled out this weekend, the trip is on Monday, and with this locations very tight schedule, i cannot reschedule it" 

Harrington shuffled his feet obviously excited about telling his class. "so with a lot of phone calls and persuasion, this year were going to- the avengers compound!" shrill cheering erupted from the group and peter winced a the noise but also widened his eyes in surprise, the compound? tony would have told him right? 

peter smiled slightly at being able to go to a place he considered his second home. Ned bumped his arm and smiled brightly at him ."DUDE! the avengers compound- that's like your space right!?" Ned half yelled half whispered. 

peter nodded and smiled lightly too, his headache numbing at the happiness he felt, he loved the compound! he knew where everything was, and he had his own room, and tony was there and so was captain america and black widow and- "is peter gonna be the tour guide? " flashes voice sounded from behind him and Ned. 

students were still talking among themselves but some had turned to flash and peter. "i'm sure we have that covered Mr Thompson." Harrington said as he passed out permission slips. "i mean Parker says hes gt his internship there right? so that means he can show us around?" peter raised an eyebrow. Whatever flash was trying to do wasn't gonna work, because he obviously could show his class, the avengers knew who peter was, not just spider-man, and he DID have an internship there, he just....didn't actually do internship stuff.

"well if i had known peter could have gotten us in there easier, than my phone bill wont be this high." Harrington chuckled to himself peter rolled his eyes at flash and turned around. "don't worry Parker ill ask my personal friend Thor about you." flash laughed with some of his friends. "remember i need these on Monday! or you will not be allowed to attend, were meeting here in the gym at 7 am sharp!" peter just pulled out his phone and texted the contact name. "coca-cola can." 

-you didnt tell me you planned a field trip for my class at the compound >:(-

 

a few seconds later his phone dinged

 

-i thought you liked surprises kid! :D -

 

-yeah like when you have a new upgrade for the suit!-

 

-lol well i got that too, what do u want 4 dinner? i vote pizza-

 

peter rolled his eyes as tony avoided the subject at hand and responded with "pepperoni please :)"

soon practice was over and peter felt his headache disappearing, he was excited for the field trip despite flashes annoying comments, he wanted to show Ned everything he could only send in pictures and face time in person, and hopefully he could introduce him to black widow! Natasha was the best and even Clint visited sometimes.

peter approached the black car that pulled up.pulling open the sleek door he was greeted by Happy "whats up kid" peter threw his backpack in and and told him about he field trip . "yeah sounds like something tony would do." peter excitedly told happy about his horrible day that turned brighter and happy responded with grunts and "uh huh that sounds great kid." 

eventually after 45 minutes of peter talking and happy grunting, the car pulled up to the compound, "thanks hap!" the teen jumped out of the car and flipped his backpack over his shoulder. the 15 year old walked through the front doors and through security where he greeted the man sitting at the desk."hey Ryan!. "hey Pete"

"greetings Mr Parker would you like me to alert boss of your arrival?" FRIDAY spoke through the nearly empty lobby ," yeah that's fine." the elevator dinged open and after a "lab please." from peter he descended to the main part of the compound. the doors pulled open and peter ducked behind a desk when he saw tony turned around hunched over something with AC DC blasting through the room. peter grabbed a stress ball from a desk and chucked it a tony's head. the man jumped and whipped around a large pair of goggles on his face ." aye cheap shot kid!" the music turned down and tony grabbed the small ball and tried throwing it a peter, but he boy dodged, and grabbing a crumpled piece of paper he threw it back at the man. "ugh ive been hit!" tony dramatically leaned against a desk holding his side and feigning pain.

peter ran to the man and wrapped an arm around his neck ."2 points peter 0 for the old man!"

tony sat up straight, peters arm falling to his side. "hey! old man? i still got some fight in me squirt." the mechanic draped an arm around peter and pulled him in a half hug. "you better be hungry, i know you didn't eat breakfast."

the spider hybrid placed his backpack on a couch pushed in the corner and he raised an eyebrow. "how did you even know that?" tony smirked. "your auntie snitched." 

peter threw his head back. "no more of that kid i told you already." tony wagged his finger at his protege. "yeah yeah." 

peter dismissed the scolding as he gestured to the two boxes of pizza sitting next to him. "hows school?" shrugging, peter grabbed a slice of pizza. "loud annoying, passed my math quiz though." 

"loud?" tony asked not turning his head away from the metal arm he was currently working on.

peter nodded and shoved a piece of pepperoni pizza in his mouth. "how bad?" tony turned towards his kid and peter shrugged. "a 4 not that bad." tony hummed and pointed towards his phone,

"you know to call me if it gets too much right?-" "peter nodded and with a full slice of pizza in his mouth he answered ." i know i know!." tony made a face. "gross kid, "FRIDAY activate. "peter chew with your mouth closed protocol." peter laughed as FRIDAY's voice echoed through the room

"peter please chew with your mouth closed."

tony tossed his goggles on the table and rubbed his face. "so kid you excited for your field trip?" peter nodded but quickly responded. "PLEASE don't make us do worksheets like an elementary class." tony scoffed. "gross kid, if you have to do paperwork then that means i have to do paperwork and guess who doesn't want to do that? yeah me."

peter chuckled and pulled open a drawer to look for his papers for the web fluid. "anyways when we have tours that means i don't have to go to meetings, so its win win!"

peter smiled. "so you're gonna be there?" "duh." tony responded turning back to his metal arm. "wouldn't miss embarrassing you for the world!" 

peter scoffed the papers resting in his hands. "you couldn't possibly embarrass me."

tony raised an eyebrow. "not when i'm proud to be here, i mean come on! your tony stark and i get to work with you, i'm pretty sure the whole world would be jealous." 

tony sniffed and turned back ."alright that was a slightly heartfelt answer, you win this round." sure enough as the night went on, tony put on reruns of "black mirror" this time, and they managed to make their way up to the main living quarters before peter passed out on the couch with an iron man blanket draped on his shoulders and a quick kiss on his hair before tony scurried out of the room.

-

-

-

the weekend ended just as quickly, that Monday morning he almost forgot to get his permission slip signed before may left for work .

"bye love you have fun!" may kissed her nephews head and scurried out the door, peter following soon after, a piece of toast hanging from his teeth and a backpack slung on his shoulders, this time- he actually ate something, and being earlier than normal the subway ride was much quieter.

\--

The gym was full of groggy teenagers each mumbling bout how tired they were or, "is this worth it?' 

'oh it definitely is MJ!'

Mr Harrington accepted everyone's permission slips and handed out badges attached to a black lanyard and the stark industries logo and the avengers logo stamped on the front and back.

" I need you guys to keep these on at all times! Security is very strict there, remember this is home to some of the avengers so please treat it with respect. "your home." Ned nudged his friends arm and peter smiled. "half home." "so cool!" Ned beamed as he fiddled with the lanyard. 

 

the badge wouldn't do anything for peter besides identifying he was with midtown high. The badges were placebos- FRIDAY was intelligent enough to detect a threat based on appearance, body postures, and even fluctuations in body temperatures. Voice recognition kept track of who were regulars and who were guests,

Happy managed to convince Tony to keep badges.

"its important tony!" he would say as the billionaire rolled his eyes and made mocking faces at pepper. 

"Bus is ready to board lets go everyone!" 7 am was way to early to be doing anything, but Peter happily sat in his seat next to Ned and fished out his phone. 

-were on our way! :D-

the contact 'coca-cola can ' responded. 

-duh you know i track u right?-

peter sent a laughing emoji,

-you know thats kinda creepy right? lol-

his phone dinged again to a shrugging emoji and peter set his phone down, it would be a 45 minute drive, and already half the team was asleep, even flash was knocked out against a window. Abe took a picture of him and sent it in the group chat. 

Peter leaned against the window as Ned asked him countless questions about the avengers, and THE Tony Stark and-

"do you get to wear the iron man suit?" 

"no i'm too short."

"man that sucks." 

eventually the bus stopped, excitement pooling in Peters gut at the familiar sight, it was busier than normal, he was used to coming when half the employees already clocked out for the night, leaving the original avengers, Tony and Pepper, and a few security guards. 

"Security is kinda pointless here don't you think? I mean its the freaking avengers!" Peter shrugged at Ned, not wanting to tell him that Tony kept them around just to pay them, "They have families." he would say. 

"badges visible people! " Harrington yelled as he stood from his seat. I need everyone out in orderly fashion! No shoving, and please inside voices!" Harrington gestured for the class to stand up and follow him out of the bus. 

Flash, of course, shoved past Peter to be in the front of the line, the boy shrugged it off, this was probably the only time the bully would be allowed in the compound, let him has his fun.

The group was led inside the building, excited voices mumbled around as a tall man approached the group. He appeared to be in his 20's, a turban wrapped around his head and a lab jacket neatly rested on his shoulders. "Good morning Mid Town high! My name is Malek Bahar, and I will be your tour guide for today."

The group replied with "hi's " and "hello's" and Mr Harrington shook his hand, introducing himself as the teacher of the class. "perfect! alright i need all badges visible at all times, and for you all to follow me through a small security detail, were just checking for the sharp stuff." 

Malek easily passed through the detector. 

"good morning Malek." 

FRIDAYS voice echoed and the group looked around for the body-less voice. "This is FRIDAY, she is tony Stark's AI, she runs throughout the entire compound, please don't be wary, just picture her as a better Siri" 

flash was the first through the metal detector, a simple. "01" sounded from FRIDAY, followed by Harrington, who was told the same number. Peter followed after Ned to which FRIDAY responded. 

"hello peter, arrival has been approved by boss." 

Eyes were trained on the boy as he smiled at the security camera, no doubt Tony was watching, "Hey Pete." the same security guard who sat at the front desk waved at the boy and he retured the gesture."sup Ryan!"

"Ok so maybe you visited one other time and siri remembered you." flash whispered to peter as the boy crossed his arms.

"her names FRIDAY flash-drive." peter went to stand back in line, Malek seemed to be oblivious to the special clearance given to peter as they waited for the rest of the class to filter through FRIDAY's security. 

"are the numbers, like, levels of clearance?" Cindy's voice rang from the back of the group. Malek turned towards the girl and smiled. "someone guessed it on the first try! Yes, the tower have 5 levels of clearance, 5 highest, 1 the lowest, if your a regular FRIDAY doesn't need to identify you every time, she'll greet you instead."

The class hummed in agreement with the man and flash shoved Peters shoulder as he moved to be back in the front.

"So as you know, this is the front lobby, of course everything is designed by Tony Stark himself, as the boss quotes. "I just make it look pretty, the avengers do the rest of the work."

Peter chuckled at remembering those exact words said to him. "We will be breaking for lunch around 12, so we have about 4 hours to tour the first 2 levels." 

Ned excitedly pointed to random objects around the facility,

"do you know if captain america touched that?"

peter would just nod to amuse the boy and peter had to pretend he wasn't annoyed by the flashing of cameras from the students phones, they weren't even at the cool stuff yet!

"alright class I would like to show you around the "bad-ass avengers museum." as titled again by Mr Stark." 

the class bumbled and scurried around in excitement as they were allowed free reign around the large room. several cases were sprouting from the ground as they showed all of the avengers original suits, and a few of their personal items or weapons. "dude it says captain america was born in 1918! that's so old!"

peter laughed at the fake shield in the case, of course vibranium was hard to come by, Steve had argued with Tony about giving up his shield,

"I can make you another one!,"

"hell no! this ones my favorite!"

so they settled on putting a plastic replica. "Peter!!!" said boy was suddenly yanked by his collar from an excited Ned as he whispered loudly to him, "they got a spider-man one!!" peter raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"yeah dude you didn't know?" 

Peter shook his head as he quickly followed his friend. brown eyes widened at the case that held his original "pajama suit" next to some prototype web-shooters and canisters labeled "web shooter fluid" "but i-...i'm not an avenger dude." Ned scoffed as he pulled out his camera.

"yeah sure and i'm not friends with spider man." Peter looked back up at the case proudly before he was interrupted by flash. "hey petey, this is your 'friend' right? you gonna introduce us?" peter crossed his arms at the sarcastic tone. 

"hes a pretty buys guy, i don't think he wants to waste time entertaining you dude." peter walked away confidently before flash could retort. he officially has his own case in the avengers museum! nothing could ruin this day!

Ned and peter had to pull MJ away from the black widow case talking about. "strong female presence is important in a team of males." peter agreed with the statement as they followed Malek to the next stop. 

"next we have a short video to show you guys, and a surprise guest speaker!." the group was pulled into a room mocking a small theater, and the row of benches seated the large group. A video started and an explanation of how the compound came to be, the current residents, and how the labs in the compound were designed for avengers weapons, meta-human medicines, and even cures for some harder-to-fix human diseases. "Their working on a cure for leukemia." peter leaned next to Ned and whispered to the boy. Neds eyes widened .

"they can do that!?"

peter nodded "Bruce banner and Helen Cho are leading it." Ned sighed in awe "That's so cool man." 

eventually the video ended and the lights went back on, Malek stood on top of the stage that held the screen and he gestured to the class. "That is just a small taste of what we got going on here, theirs a lot more things in beta mode currently but with the help of stark industries and the avengers were on our way to a better future!" 

The class clapped at the small speech and Malek gestured to the door as a figure appeared. "Ah right on time! Guys I would like to introduce you to head of our physics and chemist department, Dr Bruce Banner!" "HULK!" Abe shouted from his seat, Peter flinched along with Bruce, the mans eye twitched, chuckling nervously, the scientist approached the stage, a white lab coat matching Maleks was bunched up to the elbow.

"Only on my good days kids, that's not my center focus anymore." Bruce held his hands up in mock surrender. The class excitably mumbled, their first avenger! Peter smiled inwardly at realizing the man hadn't noticed him yet. Bruce hated giving speeches, so eye contact was out of the question, "Dr. Banner took time out of his busy schedule to answer any questions you guys may have." Malek stepped back and Bruce pushed his glasses further up his face. 

"does anyone have any-" 

hands shot up before Bruce could finish his sentence. "uh you sir." The man pointed to flash. the boy cleared his throat. "is it true that Tony Stark has a high school intern?"

Peter glared at the boy who held a smug look on his face. "um currently, he only has one, but being that hes a minor, we'd like to keep his name private." 

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the oddly specific question. "OK uh next question." "Is it Peter Parker?" one of flashes friends asked from a back corner. 

Peter bit his lip from laughing as Bruce stood straighter a protective look shot across his face. "How do you know that?" The kid shrunk at the sudden tone change. "u-uh hes in our class s- sir. "

Bruce's eyes scanned around the room, " is he here?" brown eyes scanned around the room, and Peter waved at the man.

He visibly relaxed and a smile widened on his face. "hey Pete! I didn't know this was your class." Peter felt his hands clam up at being the center of attention now.

"uh..yeah uhm...." 

"Tony didn't tell me anything, figures he never tells me anything worth importance." Bruce waved his hand at peter, "come on, come up here."

he wanted so badly to laugh at flashes face as he realized that and ACTUAL avenger knew who he was. Peter stood and could feel Ned practically vibrating next to him. "This here is Tony Stark's personal intern, brightest kid i ever had the pleasure of meeting, you guys should be lucky hes in your class." 

blushing, he shoved his hands in his pockets as Bruce wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "shoot Malek i don't even know why i'm here, Peter already knows more than i do, he can answer questions too!" 

Malek chuckled at the hands that shot up Bruce pointed to Betty. "whats it like working for Tony Stark?" Peter stuttered when Bruce nudged his shoulder and he realized she was asking HIM. "uh...uhm hes cool, really smart...yeah." 

Bruce scoffed. "hes not that cool." 

A few more questions were asked before the scientist had to leave to get to a meeting in time. "Nice meeting you guys! see you on Friday Pete!"

Peter waved the man away as he scurried out of the room, the class was still talking about the actual hulk in the same room as them. 

"we have a couple of facilities to still show you guys, if you would follow me." The tour guide gestured widely to the group and had them escorted into a large elevator. "Training room please, viewing hall." The elevator dinged in response and the cramped box opened up again and the students scurried out.

A long hall welcomed them as Malek walked forward, after everyone was out of the elevator, he turned back around. "This next section is blocked off for your protection, this here is the training room of the avengers, this is where they do almost everything here, train to fight, test weapons, and even sometimes train with said weapons, hence the bullet proof glass."

The hall was a straight shot down, and separating them was a 4 inch thick glass wall, Peter could see inside, he already knew what this was, he came here all the time, sometimes Tony would let him test new repulsors on the suit, or where Natasha taught him gun safety, and where Clin showed him how to shoot an arrow, which he failed at horribly.

"Is that black widow!?" 

MJ shoved peter aside as she practically plastered herself against the glass, her mouth in a wide grin as the class swarmed the glass wall. 

"wow you guys are in for a treat today!" Malek stepped aside also excited to see the black widow a few feet away. Peter craned his head over the group to see Natasha sparring in one of the rings.

"look flash its your girlfriend." Abe teased flash and the boy lightly shoved him. "ms Natasha Romanoff, is an agent of shield, a long time friend to Tony Stark and as you all know an avenger."

The man went on talking about natasha but seemed to ignore the other figure she was sparring against. "HAWKEYE!?" Cindy waved at the man who was oblivious to the group of ogling teens. "Ah yes! that is hawk eye! i didn't expect him to be here today." 

Peter felt that everyone's presence today had to do something with Mr stark, Clint was usually only here if he was called for a mission or was in town to say hi.

"can we say hi to them?" Jason, another one of the boys asked Malek.

The man hummed in thought. "we usually don't ask them to talk to tour groups unless they are scheduled too." 

The class "aww'ed" and sighed at the news. "Peter knows them!" Ned shouted and immediately covered his mouth when peter turned to glare at him. "I suppose that would be true, considering..." the young man rubbed his chin and looked back at peter. 

"unless you can ask them to come out here, other than that I wont be the ones to disturb them. " The entire class had their eyes on peter along with Mr Harrington some were begging to get black widow outside, even MJ had smiled at peter pleading to do this one request.

The boy sighed "OK ill ask." 

The class erupted in applause, Peter pulled out his phone and scrolled his contacts to find "tashy." with a spider emoji next to it. 

He held up the phone to his ear and looked through the glass to see Natasha stop her sparring to jump over the ring and grab her phone from her bag. She smiled at the name.

"whats up petey?" 

Peter noticed that Clint finally saw the class through the window and nudged Natasha and waved at the group. 

"hey so this is my class and if your not too busy they wanted to say hi."

Natasha said something to Clint and waved at the class as well. "yeah, tell Malek to bring you inside."

Peter thanked the woman and he hung up his phone and she waved excitedly at her favorite spider boy.

"they said we can go inside." Maleks eyebrows creased. "i'm sorry but i don't have clearance to let you guys in."

The class audibly groaned at the let down, but Peter sighed. "uhm..i can get us inside."

Maleks eyes widened again. "uh....OK but the avengers are not responsible for any injury!" peter could tell the man was excited to be able to go into the training room, it was pretty dangerous when weapons were out but he didn't see anything worth a lawsuit, so eh, why not? 

Peter walked straight to the end of the hall and flipped open a speaker, after pressing the button he spoke. "FRIDAY access training room west door."

" multiple unauthorized personnel detected, access denied." 

flash chuckled from behind the group, ignoring it he spoke again.

"Over ride 'Tony said so' protocol." 

"Access granted, welcome peter."

Flash shut his mouth again as two large double doors slid open, and the class filled into the huge room. Natasha and Clint approached the group. The woman looked casual, a pair of leggings and a t-shirt on, Clint matched her with a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, he shoved the hearing aid back in his left ear and grinned widely at Peter. 

The class nearly ran to the two adults before Mr Harrington stopped them. "Please respect their personal space!" 

Natasha and Clint chuckled before shaking Mr Harrington's hand. "Mid town high- it is an honor to meet you thank you so much for stopping for us!"

Natasha was the first to speak. "Of course anything for Peter here." Said boy tired shuffling to the back of the group before Natasha snaked an arm around the boy and pulled him close. "Hows my little nerd?"

Peter felt blood rising to his cheeks when Natasha planted a loud kiss on his cheek.

"ugh! Hi! OK I get it!"

Peter laughed and tried getting out of the woman's grip, she let go eventually an Clint bent to give Peter a hug and a pat on the back.

"Tour group huh? Tony said something about that."

Clint said faking surprise. Peter rolled his eyes and stood back to the group, like Tony would just casually skip over the fact that his 'intern/ son figure would bring his entire class to the avengers tower- who if Peter remembered correctly, only a handful of schools were chosen per year to visit the famous building .Even without his powers, you could feel the class vibrating with excitement. 

"Can I get a picture ms Romanoff!?" MJ suddenly burst with excitement,

"Of course! We got some time to kill."

Peter could feel flashes glare on his neck and the heat of jealousy from the boy as he shoved Peters shoulder to stand in front of him. "Aye watch that kid no shoving." Clint snapped his fingers at flash and pointed at him.

"sorry sir." he mumbled.

Peter grabbed Ned's arm, trying to shake the frozen boy from his fan-boying, "Hey Nat, this is Ned." the spider-boy managed to separate MJ from the woman for a second. Natasha held out a hand and beamed. 

"So your the friend Peter's always talking about." 

"He talks about me? You talk about me?" 

Peter smirked at the boys shocked face. "It's such an honor to meet you, oh my gosh my face feels so good."

Nat laughed at the boys comment and peter introduced him to Clint as well, the man shook his hand and even offered him an arrow head he had shoved in his pocket. Eventually the entire class got a photo with each of the two, an autograph, and a very long quote from Nat to MJ about 'female empowerment' even Malek got a couple of selfies. Natashas phone buzzed again and she read the text with a annoyed look on her face.

"Alright I guess our times up here, we should be heading off." 

The class buzzed again thanking the avengers and with another 2 hugs goodbye, and a hand messing up peters curls, the two were off. 

"See you Friday Pete!" 

The boy waved the two away and the class was hurriedly shoved out of the training room, when some employees brought in what looked like a very dangerous gun.

"wow thank you so much Mr Parker, that was my first time in that room." Peter nodded happily and accepted the thanks from Mr Harrington as well. "And now my favorite part of the tour- lunch time!" 

Some students sighed in relief at the announcement and another elevator ride later the group of students were shown to a large cafeteria, employees were buzzing around grabbing items from what looked like a huge buffet, even another tour group was grabbing food. "All the food is on us, so feel free to grab to your hearts content." Before the class could dissipate, Mr Harrington announced to meet back at the entrance in 30 minutes. Ned followed peter and MJ who each grabbed a tray from the front. 

"They got everything here!" Ned said grabbing a water bottle from a large fridge. "Mr stark likes to have people from the homeless shelter come in every other day too."

" wow, Mr stark seems so nice, can he adopt me?" 

Peter chuckled grabbing a wrapped sandwich from a tray. "i'm still trying to get him to adopt me and May." Ned and Peter sat at an empty table with MJ and Betty.

Peter started unwrapping his sandwich before another tray was smacked next to him, and soon flash and his two other friends were at the table with them. "So how did you do it huh?" 

Peter eyed the boy warily, this was the wrong place to start an argument. "What do you mean?" "The internship stupid, how the hell did you land a spot next to THE iron man?"

peter sighed . "I just tested in-"

"Bullshit, I know theirs no 'test' i've looked before." 

Peter fiddled with the wrapping on his sandwich "Well I- uh.."

One of flashes friends picked a fry from Ned's tray and MJ slapped the other friends hand with a book. "Can you just leave Eugene?" Betty said with an annoyed tone. "I just want to know who's jimmies you fondled to get in here."

Peters face scrunched in disgust. "First off ew- and second I don't need to explain myself to you dude." flash plucked the sandwich from peter's hands and took a large bite.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, the buzzing of the cafeteria covered peters cry. "So like make a wish or something?"

Flash dumped the sandwich back on peters tray and flicked his ear. "Dude leave us alone!" ned yelled. "Shove your mouth fatso," flash said in a mocking tone MJ and Betty glared at the boy and Peter stood from his seat.

"go away!"

flash immediately stood up. "make me penis." 

Peter stared at the boy and scoffed. Shaking his head he took a deep breath and sat back down. "Yeah i thought so." 

flash smacked the back of peters head and him and his two fools followed each other to the rest of the group. "Dude you OK?" Ned asked leaning over the table. "Hes stupid Ned i'm sorry he said that to you." 

Ned brushed it off. "Not really an insult to me Pete." MJ and Betty smiled at the boys and continued their food until the 30 minutes was up. 

Peter felt a slight weight in his gut for not being able to defend Ned better. It wasn't exactly ideal to punch someone in the avengers compound when he was technically 'at work'. But Ned brushed off the comment and reassured his friend that he was "thick and beautiful flash was just jealous." 

Still trying to be positive regardless of flash glaring at him and shoving him more as the tour went on, a showcase of several iron man suits later and even a tour of the physics department labs, Peter was ready to burst at flash, he felt like he had quite a lot of patience, but the kid was really getting on his nerves.

Ned seemed oblivious to Peters growing tension even after flash made another comment about peter preforming sexual favors to get a internship. They still had 2 hours left of the tour and Peter felt anxiety starting to mix with his anger.

If one emotion was heightened, then the rest followed, one of flashes friends shoved past Peter and it felt like someone got a sledgehammer to his shoulder. The nauseatingly loud laugh from flash, he could even smell whatever chemicals they were mixing 2 floors down, and the heartbeats of his classmates, wait no-that was just his.

Malek tried including Peter in the tour to have him show his knowledge of the compound but after many declines later flash wouldn't stop his insisting that "see Peter doesn't know shit." With clammy hands Peter pulled out his phone and the cold screen felt like ice cubes. He managed a shaky text.

-its a 8.-

Not even 2 seconds later a "coca cola can" responded

-extraction or distraction?-

-distract please.-

Peter put his phone away trying to take deep breaths, before an sensory overload got him first.

Why was this happening? He was having a good day!

Stupid flash! stupid powers! stupid-

"OHMYGOD ITS IRON MAN!" Abe's voice shrieked from behind Peter and the boy visibly flinched, heads whipped behind them as the elevator doors dinged open to reveal the one and only Tony Stark. 

Peter sighed happily at the man, his presence was already alleviating the pulsing in his skull. Stark's eyes were on him instantly. "Dude is that really Tony Stark!?" 

Ned was basically yelling in his ear among the other students, Peter just clenched his teeth and smiled half hearted-ly, not wanting to ruin his friends excitement.

"Mr Stark!" Malek exclaimed rushing to the front of the group, "I-I didn't know you were planning a visit! i'm so sorry I-" tony raised a hand cutting off the man. 

"don't worry Malek everything's covered, just heard my intern was here wanted to stop by, say hi you know."

Tony was only looking at Peter, he could see how pale and clammy the boy looked, his jaw clenched and eyes pleading for him to get the babbling kids to shut up. 

"Hello everyone, hope your enjoying the tour-" 

"can I have an autograph!."

Jason shouted from the back, and Peter flinched again, at that Tony wormed his way through the crowd and wrapped an arm around Peters shoulders, the class audibly gasped and Peter wished he had a camera because flashes face was way too funny to not keep in a scrapbook. "ill get to that in a second kiddies." 

Tony pulled Peter out of the crowd to stand in front of the group, his hand patting the boys back in reassurance.

"You good?"

Tonys voice only loud enough for Peter to hear. He nodded, his head still pounding from the shrieks of students trying to ask Tony questions about iron man. 

"inside voices please, you guys know I have a heart condition right?"

The man joked, and the class immediately quieted down, spare for a few mummers here and there.

With an arm still wrapped around the boys shoulders, Tony patted his hand on his back every so often to remind the boy to breathe. "Just focus on my voice." 

Tony stepped a couple more steps back when the group almost crowed them again, "Friday dim lights 10 percent."

Tony waved off the action,he felt the boy in his arms visible relax at the slightly dimmed room "sorry got a headache, anyways!" 

Tony gestured to the wide room with his free arm. "i'm sure Malek here did a wonderful job explaining our lovely abode here, and yes you have all met Peter, my intern here i'm sure." 

said boy relaxed even more at every second that passed, Tony deep voice vibrated from his chest as he took deep breaths every time the man patted his shoulder. 

Peter didn't care that half his classmates were just starring at him, and that flash was still glaring, or that Ned's face was gonna rip in half if he smiled any wider. 

Peter held his head up higher and swiped some hair from his sticky face as Tony started explaining some embarrassing stories about captain america and how Thor is lactose intolerant. 

Peter even laughed along with his classmates, at that Tony looked down to the boy. "You didn't tell them all my secrets did you?"

Peter smiled at the mans innocent question, but could see his eyes examining his face for any hint of discomfort. Peter scoffed. "Like how you have all of the avengers themed boxers." 

Tony coughed to disguise his laugh. 

"Hey Hey that's private to you underoos." 

Peter smiled back at the man as he unwrapped his arm and patted his back one last time. "Well I guess i've hidden from Pepper long enough, sorry guys tight schedule and all that" 

Tony pointed towards Mr Harrington,

" ill tell ya what, go ahead and call Stark Towers, ill have them set up another tour for your class, on me, ill be your tour guide."

The class cheered in happiness and even Mr Harrington jumped up in surprise. 

"Oh of course sir thank you so much! " 

"I just have one favor to ask." tony spoke up above the loud students.

"anything sir!"

"i'd like to keep my intern here for the rest of the day, don't worry about the legal stuff i'm under his emergency contacts!"

Tony swung his arm around the boys shoulder again and turned him back around. "Oh wait you too Fred!" 

Tony pointed to Ned and the boy basically exploded with excitement at being half- acknowledged by THE Tony Stark. Peter beamed at his friend and all anxiety dissipated from the spider-ling. Mr Harrington waved off the two boys, still star struct and hoping that no one's parents would sue him for letting two boys goo off with a celebrity/avenger.

"Bye flash!" Ned waved back at the boy sarcastically, flash grumbled and turned away from the retreating duo.

Tony smirked at the retreating bully, having watched peter through the security cameras he was surprised he held enough self control to not send a suit out and dump the boy out in the hot entrance and make him wait fro the tour to be over.

" Nice to meet you Ted, Pete's here told me a lot about you." "its Ned Mr Stark!" Peter playfully smacked the man and he chuckled.

"And I told you to call me Tony, so I guess were both loosing here Petey-pie." Ned was star-struck and just nodded with his mouth half hanging open.

Thank you Tony."

Peter said nudging Ned's arm. "y-yeah yeah! thanks Mr Stark!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Great now I got two Mister Stark's." Peter could hear his class being escorted out of the building, and Mr Harrington talking about "rubbing it in forest hills high schools face."

"make sure you text aunt hottie, i don't need her clawing my eyes out." Peter nodded and Ned couldn't hold back his excitement anymore. 

"Mr Stark how does it feel being the coolest avenger!?"

Tony pointed towards Ned. "I like this kid Pete." 

Peter laughed along with Ned and the doors to the elevator dinged open. 

"Friday take Ned here to the main living area." The boy stepped into the elevator and after a, "i just need to talk to peter don't touch anything." 

the father -son duo were left alone. Peters shoulders sagged as he sighed out. "i'm s-." 

"if the next word that comes out of your mouth is 'sorry' i'm going to literally eject you from this building." The older man cut off the boys apology.

"its just... i don't know I always feel bad freaking out and-." 

Tony held out his hands in a 'zip-it' motion.

"Nope, you don't get to apologize for something out of your control, i'm here, I care, and you continue to call me if it gets too much capishe?" 

Peter bit his lip and nodded quickly.

"Now how are you feeling now?" 

"i'm OK." the response was too quick for Tony's liking.

"Friday scan vitals." 

"that's not fair!" peter was cut off by the AI.

"slight increase in heart rate sir, other than that all vitals appear to be normal." 

Tony hummed and stared back at Peter who matched his glare. "You know that's an invasion of privacy right?" Peter crossed his arms angrily. 

"you know I don't care right?" Tony mocked. The man resumed his position with his arm slung around his kid's shoulders, "Ill trust you for now, how about we get down there before zed breaks something?" Peter scoffed at the intentional name fluke and nodded.

"Well that made me hungry how about you?" 

the elevator doors dinged open. 

"i'm feeling pizza."

the doors shut closed. 

"pepperoni please!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I was very nervous posting this story, and I am well aware that I didn't capitalize every name but eh, yo soy lazy   
> any comments would be appreciated! thank you again!


End file.
